Scary stories
by ShinigamiRyuuko
Summary: He sold his soul and she just happened to be his devil. A match made in...Hell. Why do things always end up the way they are not supposed to? LEMON!


_**Here comes the next random story. I think I made Sasuke a little OCC this time =/ Alright then! You know the drill- ignore the mistakes and enjoy =].**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_**xXx**__**  
**___

Every tribe has those scary stories of monsters that eat your ears if you don't listen to your parents or kidnap you if you don't go to bed. They all ,for some unknown reason, live under the bed or inside the scary wardrobe that barely manage to contain the three jackets and two coats that are stored inside for the winter. It all makes perfect sense when you are three to ten years old but when you grow up the charm seems to disappear. There are no more midnight screams and checkings , no more switching the lights on and stalking the empty air that seemed to be alive and shaped into some kind of monstrosity just few second ago. You just stop_believing and the goblins suddenly disappear…._

Well goblins are just easy as that but demons… We're a little more complicated and not to mention disobedient. But let's just drop the chit-chat and move on to the story…  


It was just another autumn night in Konoha. The wind was blowing lightly, carrying about the fallen leaves. The moon was high in the sky and a pair of emerald eyes stared tirelessly into the silver abyss. Somewhere to the left the twigs were cracking in flames as if they were singing an old song.

"Well dinner is ready!" A blond figure exclaimed, satisfied with the final results of the so called _'cooking'._

"You do understand that we do not need to eat human food right?"

"Can you maybe not be yourself for at least about a minute?"

"I'm sorry I just don't see the point in all of this…""

"Well my dear friend "Temari poked the cooked rabbit and took a bite. The meat melted into her mouth" Oh my fucking god! This can't be so good!"

Sakura finally straightened up into a sitting position. The moon was truly mesmerizing but for the past millеnium it hadn't changed one bit." Well piggy I'm glad you found your vocation but can you please chew with your mouth closed? The chunks of that bunny are raining over me…"

"I can't! It's fucking awesome!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and stood up, stretching her body. The hill provided a good view over the valley and for her accustomed eyes darkness wasn't a problem. Silence reigned over the night and the only sound was that of Temari munching from behind. Everything in the hearth of the Forbidden forest seemed to be at rest.

"I am so bored Tem…"

"Well, being immortal has its pros and cons my friend. Try doing something other than staring into the moon for a change… You might actually like it."

"Why would I do troublesome things…?"

Temari cracked a smile while the rosette continued to stare into the nothingness. Sakura was right, it was kinda boring and lonely walking the earth undying till the end of time.

"Did you hear that?"

"What?"

"Are those voices?" Emerald eyes sparkled with interest. Could something finally be happening?

"What are you talking about? What's going on?"

"Yes those are definitely voices."

"No one comes this deep into the forest Sak. Must be your imagination." But then a loud laugh came from the woods down the valley." Oh my god, there really is someone…"

Both girls stood frozen on the hill as they waited for someone to show. The voices were getting clearer and clearer until finally a white wolf broke through the barrier of threes. It was desperately trying to escape from the horsemen that were on his tracks.

"Do you think they'll kill it?"

"Humans are strange creatures. Sometimes they are gentle and kind like angels but other times they are crueler than us…"

"There." Sakura pointed to a lonely rider that was ahead of the group" He must be the master of the chase."

"Chasing an animal deep into the woods in the middle of the night is quite the bizzare hobby I must say…"

"And making people sell their souls to you in exchange for small favours is normal?

"The key is to hit the right moment!"

Torches pierced through the darkness as the chase raged on. The animal was cut off and finally cornered. The leader got off his horse and approached the frenzied wolf. The edge of his sword gleamed with the light of the torches. Looks like he was really going to kill it.

_"Young master! "_ Someone raised his voice. A small man with ragged clothes dared to step up_"Would you be kind and hear me out?"_ There was no response or any sign so the man just continued_" Wolfs are sacred animals and killing it now will anger the spirits of the forest…"_

The whole party burst out laughing_." What a group of fairies will come out and slather us?"  
_

"_Yeah! What are they going to do? Dance around in their night-gowns until we surrender?_

  
"Ignorant fools! Nymphs are some scary bitches…" Temari grunted. She could clearly remember the last time she saw a furious nymph. Chills were always running down her spine at the thought. "People never learn…"

The party of hunters down in the valley continued to laugh. Some even pushed the small man around as they waited for the leader to kill the animal and get the skin as a trophy.

_"Master, please listen to me! The wolf was a worthy opponent! It earned its freedom…"_

The young lord didn't budge. Despite all the efforts the white wolf was slaughtered_." I'm afraid of no spirits. Even if the devil himself appears I'll run him a chase!"_

Up on the hill the two girls were still watching. Temari shook her head in disapproval. Her friend suddenly wrenched away and dashed down.

"Where are you going?!"

"To have some fun! The devil rejects no challenge!"

Down in the valley the men were just preparing the pelt when a loud growl made everyone stop whatever they were doing and turn. All that they could see were a set of sparkling emerald eyes approaching the poorly managed camp, getting closer with every single breath they took. A magnificent black wolf stepped into the light of the torches. Its teeth looked long and sharp as it snarled against anyone that dared to move a muscle. Slowly the creature walked towards the young lord who just stood frozen in his place. The loud howl that followed startled everyone.

Emerald locked with onyx. He was tall and heavy, young but determined, eyes – cold and stoic. His whole being was truly majestic for a human. His sword was unsheathed ready for a fight.

Sakura launched forward and he moved with her. Instead the clash everybody expected the wolf jumped over their lord and ran off in the darkness. Within seconds he was on his horse and rode off after his new prey.

Sakura ran between the trees feeling a little clumsy. Having four legs and a tail all of a sudden was awesome but hard to control. Her impressive muscles flexed one after another as she moved lightly over the terrain. Somewhere from behind she could hear the stomping of hooves. So he really did lead the chase...

Her head tilted to the side and looked back towards the moving figure. The torch was squeezed tightly between his teeth as he rode determined as ever.

The terrain suddenly switched from ground and trees to rocks and pits. A horse would definitely have a hard time running around here. As if on cue the sound of hoofs disappeared. Did he give up so easy? Suddenly the horse reappeared, only it was now flying down from a nearby cliff straight towards her. They rolled in the dirt. The horse somehow wrenched away from the melee and now the young man had to wrestle down the giant wolf with his bare hands. Left with no other choice he grabbed a piece of wood from the ground and tried to attack. His hand however was caught between the two strong jaws of the animal and second later he was thrown in the air with a large piece of flesh torn out. Sakura watched the small figure smash through the trunk of a nearby tree and then fall down, rolling in the dust once again. His hand was bleeding badly and he was losing a lot of blood.

"Listen young lord "She kneeled down beside his beat up torso back in her original form. Her pink hair danced in the wind as she spoke "if you survive this…just learn how to respect. There's always more than meets the eye and if you're not careful, next time you might anger something far more scary than me…"

With the final words spilling through her lips, she disappeared into a cloud of pink petals leaving the young lord in the hands of destiny.

** xXx**

Sasuke woke up in the middle of the night , drenched in cold sweat. His whole body was in pain for some reason and that was really bothering him. For the past months he had been waking up in this condition with no memory of the day before. What was happening in his head and why was everything just disappearing from his mind?

His phone rang, breaking him out from his troubled thoughts. Why was Naruto calling in the middle of the freaking night?

"You better have some good reason Dope…"

"Um, not really…"

"Goodnight."

"What? Wait Teme!"

"No."

"Oh come on! I just thought you might want to go clubbing with me."

"No."

"You have to feed Teme as much as you might neglect it, the hunger is still there…"

Sasuke rubbed his eyes while he was thinking over the suggestion. The blond retard was right- sooner or later he had to go out and feed. Destroying a soul of two was just part of the process. "Alright. Pick me up from my apartment."

"I'm already in the parking lot…"

"Hn."

Sasuke quickly stood up from his bed and walked into the bathroom. He really needed a quick shower. The water washed away the dirt but not the unpleasant feeling, creeping in the depths of his stomach.

Wrapping a towel around his hips he stepped into his room once again. The mirror somehow appeared right before him and he had no choice but to look at his reflection.

Sasuke was young, looking not older than 24-25 years with well build body and porcelain skin. The only thing that stood out except his strangely shaped hair and dark eyes was the large tattoo that enveloped his whole right arm and the lower part of his neck. Unconsciously his fingers ran over the branded flesh feeling the roughness of the numerous scars hidden beneath the drawings. His eyes closed and his mind reproduced the events from that one _'special'_ memory.

"Hn." His head shook lightly and he walked off the wardrobe for some clothes. He grabbed a simple black shirt and some matching jeans before putting on his shoes and walking down the stairs to the parking lot. Naruto was leaning over the hood of his car, waiting patiently.

"It's about time!"

"Hn."

The duo entered the car and Naruto drove off to a random club. Despite being late at night the place was still crowded. Endless masses of people glided against one another and pretended to move to the beast of the music. The place was new, opened maybe a week ago so Sasuke wasn't familiar with his surroundings. The bar was hard to miss since it was particularly covering 1/3 of the room. Big bars meant good variety of drinks and a lot of desperate people sitting alone, feeling miserable and lonely. Naruto was already off mingling with the crowd and searching for his next prey which left Sasuke with no other choice than to go order a drink and perhaps wait around the bar.

Music boomed in his ears as he squeezed his way through the crowd. He banged his fist on the panel and waited for the bartender to spot him. His gaze wandered around the people sitting on the tall stools, suddenly stopping on a familiar blond with hair pulled up into four quite interesting ponytails .Her dark green eyes locked with his and she smirked. He could have sworn hearing her chuckle echo in his head. Shocked, he blinked and the woman just disappeared. Was he imagining things now?

"What can I do for you?" He turned to face the bartender and order. His eyes locked with deep emerald ones. For some reason he couldn't look away, everything in his sight just seemed to be swallowed by green.

"Yo, are you alright?" A hand shook his shoulder and he snapped out from his trance. It was now that he finally took in her appearance. The bartender was a woman with mesmerizing emerald eyes and extraordinary pink hair, something he had seen only once in his life.

Sasuke straightened up from his leaning position on the bar ready to face the woman. His palms rested over the wood for support as he stared down at the silent girl.

"So you survived huh?" She finally broke the heavy silence between them.

"Hn."

"What's your name young lord?" Her voice sounded playful as she wiped a glass with a small towel.

"Sasuke."

"Alright Sasuke what can I get you tonight?" His eyes were cold and stoic just like the night they first met centuries ago. He hadn't changed even one bit and the question lingering in the back of her mind was why?

"How about my life?"

"I'm afraid that's out of the question."

"Tequila then and leave the bottle." His voice was deep and unfaltering just as she imagined it would be. She picked the bottle from the nearby shelf and placed it before him along with two shot glasses. He grabbed the bottle and filled them up, motioning for her to take one. The alcohol burned through his system. "What exactly are you?"

Sakura refilled their cups and smirked. She didn't seem to mind the cutting taste of the distilled beverage" The important question here is _what are you, Sasuke_?"

He didn't answer, his hands just continued to pour alcohol in his glass and empty in down his throat.

"Are you lonely Sasuke? Do you want it all to go away?" His eyes glued to her face. The light of the floodlights danced around her pale skin.

"Hn. I rather not get any advices or help from you."

"Ouch! Still mad? And what if I can help you?" Her features twisted into a smirk as she roughly pulled him over the bar and kissed him. Her lips were so warm and inviting that he almost immediately opened his mouth for her tongue. His head spun around wildly while she dominated over his charmed senses. A sudden sharp pain ripped through his abdomen and travelled up to his throat. There was a lump of some sort that seemed to be preventing him from breathing. He tried to pull away but her hands were holding tightly onto his hair and face. Her tongue danced around his mouth, tasting every inch. She let out a moan before nibbling gently onto his lower lip.

Suddenly Sasuke found himself sitting back on his stool as if noting happened. The pink-haired woman stood casually behind the bar licking her lips.

"What did you do?"

"Noting, we were just talking. Why? Could you perhaps be feeling…different? "

"No, why?"

"Are you sure?" Now that he thought about it he did feel different. The strange feeling from earlier in his apartment had vanished. Not only that but he could remember fragments from the previous few days. Just what did she do?

"Ai, ai ai! You could have just called you know?" Sasuke's head snapped to the side where a figure had just appeared from thin air. It was a woman – blond with hair pulled up into four ponytails.

"Hello Temari. What have you been up to lately?" The rosette asked from behind the bar, eyes boring holes into their new companion.

"Noting much Sakura noting much." So that was her name.

"Really? Then why do I have the honor talking to a man that was supposed to be dead centuries ago?"

"You still remember him after all this time?"

_**Don't play games with me!**_**  
**  
A voice boomed inside Sasuke's head and judging by the mini jump that Temari chick just performed on her stool, she was hearing it too.

"Don't go all strong and mighty on me Sak. Summoning me here is one thing but playing mind games?"

"What did you do Temari?"

"I might have signed him for the dark side…"

"And when were you planning on telling me this?"

"Not now, that's for sure."

Both women suddenly stopped talking. They were staring at each other and Sasuke could feel the tension between the two build up. What the fuck was going on here?

"Oh you are such a bitch!" Sakura suddenly spoke.

"Losing always hurts my friend."

" I'll let it slip this time, for the sake of old times."

"Of course! Like always."

"So what is he? An incubus or an imp maybe?"

"Um about that…"

"Good news don't start out like this…"

"He might be or not be a Deathbringer…"

"TEMARIIIIIIII!" Sakura roared and pulled her blond friend across the bar." I am going to rip out your limps one by one!"

"Listen to me! You know that I can't create a Deathbringer! They are powerful and demonic by nature-"

"I know what they are! DO you realize_** He**_ will slaughter both of us Temari!"

"Chill the fuck out dude! He already knows!"

"Mind telling me what is going on?" Sasuke finally stepped in.

"You didn't even tell him did you?"

"Um, not exactly…"

"I'll deal with you later!" Sakura pushed Temari away with her hand. Instead of smashing against the shelves of alcohol like he expected, the woman just vanished into thin air.

"How am I supposed to star those kind of things?"

"Try from the beginning." His voice sounded strained. Maybe he was finally losing his cool.

"Alright then... By status the Balor-you and the others like you—were once commanders of the fiendish army. The only ones that could control them were the Nine Lords- one Lord for each layer of hell. As you might have already guessed your kind decided to rebel and take control over the demon realm. Endless masses of demons clashed into series of meaningless battles as the war raged on. It was a disaster. You see deathbrigers are chaotic creatures, they answer only to their own basic instincts and stop at nothing… That's why they almost won, slaughtering few of the Lords along the way. The Ninth Lord – Satan, Asmodeus or whatever name you prefer- had to banish them and lock their powers away."

"Hn."

" I presume your next question will be '_What the fuck am I doing here then'_. He locked them away into human vessels, most of which were priests or monks. Their spiritual powers and of course the powers of the guardians angels that kept watch over the human race was enough to contain the worn down demons."

"My parents were ordinary people."

"Why are you so sure?" Temari was once again sitting casually in the stool next to him" Bitch you have got to stop banishing me!" She snarled at Sakura. The rosette simply snapped her fingers and the blond shattered like glass.

"There are still people in this club you know."

"Please! They are so drunk and horny that I highly doubt they will notice anything. As much as I don't want to admit it, I'm afraid Temari is right on this one. Your parents were not as ordinary as you think. Your father was most likely a demon."

"No."

"Was there an icon-stand in your house?"

"'No."

"Did you house smell like sulfur?"

"Sometimes."

"Congratulations then."

"Aa."

"The demon bloodline is passed down throughout the generation from the father. By marrying a mortal woman he left his heritage with you. When stupid ass Temari appeared that night she simply unlocked your powers with the contract you made. And now, thanks to her, your destiny is unknown."

"Actually it is. He's already assigned to an Archdevil." Temari wrapped a hard around Sakura's shoulder. That girl just refused to stay away from the human realm…

"Finally some good news! Which Lord is he assigned to?" Sakura seemed a little too happy.

"You." Temari smiled widely and hopped over the bar only to sit into a stool.

"Please tell me this is a joke."

"Nope! He's officially under your jurisdiction and responsibility."

"And how am I supposed to deal with him. Even my father-! He's unpredictable! I might as well kill him right now and save us the trouble."

"You can do that _**OR**_ you can baptize him and make him your puppet!"

"And how am I supposed to do that?!"

"Well, your father is the most famous sinner in all the human history, mythology or whatever bullshit they believe in. I'm pretty sure you can think of something…"

" Sasuke's already a demon, I doubt his soul can get more corrupted than it already is."

"Tell me Sakura what makes an angel fall?"

"A lot of things actually."

_**"And the daughters of men were so beautiful that they could make even an Angel fall into sin."**_

"You're out of your mind Temari…"

"It's either that or you leave him rage on and destroy the human realm. He is your responsibility now." Sakura shook her head disapprovingly while the blond woman continued her interrogation "Tell me Sasuke do you wake up drenched in sweat? Have you been losing your memory lately?" The answer was a simple nod. "See? It has begun, now it's only a matter of time. "

"And why am the one who has to do it?"

"Because only a strong demon, in other words a Lord/Archdevil, has the power to tame him and you blossom are the only one in the hierarchy who has a vagina."

"Cute. Really cute." Sakura growled, rubbing her temples." Now I know why father wanted a boy…"

"What the fuck is going on here?" Sasuke was finally on rage mode. These two were driving him insane with their games.

"Look cupcake you're going to turn into a mindless machine of mass destruction and be slaughtered."Temari patted his shoulder, offering her sympathy.

"Unless" Sakura gulped down a shot of tequila. The night didn't quite go as planned" Unless you sleep with me…"

"You could have just started with that..." Sasuke smirked.

"What a charmer…".They were no longer in the crowded club, instead they were transferred into a dark room lit up only by candles that were floating about. "Let's just get this over with…"

Sasuke was forceful pushed over the luxurious crimson sheets. Egyptian cotton, only the best for the demon princess.

"We could have gone to my place you know. The pits of hell are not in my top ten places for having sex." Suddenly the room lit up.

"It's just my apartment, try not to cry."" She crawled over him and smiled while hovering inches away from his face. Their lips fused together into a heated kiss and now Sasuke could enjoy the titillating taste of strawberry, overwhelming his senses. His hands roamed across her body reaching under the hem of her shirt and slowly pulling it up.

"Eager are we?" She smirked when he pushed them up into a sitting position with the garment flying across the room. Her skin burned with anticipation as his lips glided over her itching neck. Light bite here, tender kiss there, finders tracing her lower back – it was all suddenly driving her insane and she was becoming more eager by the second. A moan that she couldn't restrain left her throat. Sasuke chuckled lightly and bit down on her pulse. Her fingers tangled into his raven locks and she desperately tried to push him even closer to her burning flesh.

"Eager are we?" His sweet little tease didn't go unpunished as she twisted her hips over his crotch and the already well formed bulge. The low groan and the tight grip on her skinny jeans, that by the way were immediately ripped apart, seemed to solve their little debate on who's more impatient.

Sakura was squeezed tightly between Sasuke's hovering frame and the sweet-scented sheets. His eyes locked with her emerald ones and an unexpected spark ran down his spine. He could feel her fingertips gliding up his muscular arms and disappearing over the fabric of his shirt. Suddenly she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down into another breathtaking kiss. Although he couldn't see, Sasuke suddenly felt pleasant warmness engulfing his upper body. His clothes were being burnt away by Sakura's strange flames that, for some unknown reason, refused to harm him.

"Should I leave you the honor of removing your boxers?" Her hot breath danced over his ear. His fingers hooked around the lace of her panties and he yanked them away." I guess not."

He smashed his lips over hers and eased himself within her burning core. She found herself responding immediately, suddenly hungry for his caresses. Sasuke gently glided his hand up her thigh leaving her skin burning under his touch. He wasn't fooling around and moved strong and fast from the very start, making sure to fill her up completely with every thrust. Her body shook from the force of his movements and her hands locked around his neck for support.

His mouth danced up and down her neck and when his wet tongue flipped across her earlobe she lost control. She kissed him greedily trying to calm down the uncontrollable need that raged in her veins. Sakura wanted him so much in that moment that there was no possible way to express it. Her legs squeezed even tighter around his waist. If he was a mortal man she would have already broken his spine.

"Who knew selling your soul to the devil could be a good thing." Sasuke's hot breath made her skin prick. The way she reacted to his touch made him wonder just how close to insanity he could bring her with his teasings.

He managed to yank away her legs from his abdomen. She didn't seem to approve of his actions because that caused the pleasant friction between their bodies to disappear. Placing her ankles over his shoulders allowed him to access even deeper within her frenzied body. One of his hands grabbed the head-board while the other supported his weight. The wood cracked under his inhuman grip. Sakura arched her back gluing their bodies together and granting him access to her neck. She was all goose flesh with hazed eyes and rugged breathing – a shadow of the demon he met so long ago. Makes you wonder who was subduing who…

Her hands roamed around his back, clawing at his skin mercilessly. He could feel the sweet inflow of energy moving through his veins. The demon in him was feeding from her soul. Sasuke's teeth creaked as he tried to control his animalistic nature.

All his thought and memories suddenly washed through Saskura's mind. They were chaotic and incomprehensible. Fragment after fragment his life flew through her head and she dug her nails deep into his shoulders, desperate to overcome them. Her skull was threatening to explode from the loud voice that boomed through her mind.

Her eyes snapped open only to stare into his crimson orbs with tiny black dots spinning around. A playful smirk curved on his face as he used all his remaining strength to thrust even faster and harder. The wooden board gave out under Sasuke's strength and he ended up falling upon her slender body. His forehead rested over hers and he looked into her eyes. There was a thread of yellow creeping through the emerald ocean. He moved deep within her core, making the tickling sensation pool in her abdomen. His next thrust released the knot of pure bliss making her moan in his ear.

Sasuke felt her trembling beneath him and finally gave in. The waves of pleasure washed through his body one after another, making him almost drop under his own weight. After finally catching his breath, he pulled away and rolled to the side.

"Well young lord welcome to the ranks of hell." Sakura stood up from beside him and sat at the edge of the bed. Her back was glowing in golden yellow swirls that outlined some strange symbols. She turned to face him and he could see a brand new marking carving itself over her collarbone.

"The privilege of being me, you never get to forget …" She smiled and wrapped a sheet around her naked from. "At the time of the original sin not only my father was cursed, but all his kin. I receive a marking for every severe sin I commit. There are things that even God doesn't forgive."

"Why wasn't I able to see them up until now?"

"You'll start seeing lots of different things from now on and I can guarantee you won't like most of them…"

"What happens when there's no more room on your skin?"

"My body and soul will be chained in the ninth layer till Doomsday."

"Pretty fucked up."

"All hail Satan…" For some reason the smile on her face refused to vanish. She sat on the edge of the bed right next to him. Her face lowered down but stopped an inch away. She stared at him for a few moments before finally kissing him.

_**It's time you go…**___

Sasuke woke up with a start, feeling worn out. His back ached and when he touched it, the stinging sensation under his fingers made him pull his hand away. He was bleeding, barely but still bleeding. He rubbed his face with the palm of his hand and sighed out. First blacking out now strange dreams and sudden claw markings… His head was starting to hurt from all the questions and thoughts that ran through his mind. "Will this hell ever end?"

"Oh it's just beginning." His head snapped towards the familiar voice. Sakura stood in all her poorly clothed glory next to his bed. His intense glare made her frown" No Sasuke, it wasn't a dream …"

"Hn." The red lace underwear and the casual white shirt she wore made him a little too happy to see her in his room in the middle of the night.

"I'm just checking if the deal is sealed." Her fingers traced up his neck and pushed against his jaw so she could see his neck. The mark was still fresh, gleaming in light red." Looks like we're all set."

She turned back, intenting to leave, but he grabbed her by the wrist. "You honestly believe I will let you go after you appeared wearing that?"

"It's my fucking pyjamas Sasuke…"

"Hn "Sakura was forceful thrown onto his bed and pressed down." I've heard that one before."

"Good thing you know just what to do then…"

_**xXx**__**  
**_

_**Alright! Go go story! xD**_

Leave a review please!


End file.
